Advertising material is displayed inside sales rooms in retail stores and markets in a variety of ways. One of the most desirable procedures is to use a lighted sign because of its eye-catching capabilities. Generally, however, such lighted signs are specially designed items, separate from the illumination for the room, and somewhat expensive to purchase, install, and maintain. The use of the illumination lighting for advertising purposes has not been considered practical because the reduced illumination in the room was not acceptable. Nevertheless, the possibility of using the illumination lighting for advertising in a low cost acceptable manner has remained in the minds of marketing people as a desirable solution to some of their needs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel advertising cover for fluorescent strip lighting. It is another object of this invention to provide a light weight, inexpensive, attractive partially transparent structure to cover overhead fluorescent lamps and provide advertising space without materially detracting from the illumination provided by the lamps. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.